hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Reiche der Sterblichen
Die Reiche der Sterblichen sind acht unvorstellbar große Welten. , S.2-8 Allgemeines Die Reiche der Sterblichen sind unbegreiflich groß und bestehen aus konzentrierter Magie. Sie umspannen die gesamte Realität bis in das Jenseits. Jedes Reich besteht aus Energie, die früher als die Winde der Magie bekannt waren. , S.14-16 Verbunden sind die Reiche über sogenannte Realmgates. Es gibt acht Reiche: *Azyr, Reich der Himmel: voller glänzender Paläste und Sitz von Sigmar *Aqshy, Reich des Feuers: Land der Leidenschaft, Aggression und feuriger Winde *Shyish, Reich des Todes: Land des Zerfalls und Ort aller Tore zu den Unterwelten *Ghyran, Reich des Lebens: im stetigen Wandel zwischen Ödnis und blühendem Leben *Hysh, Reich des Lichts: ehemalige Heimat von Vernunft und Symmetrie *Ghur, Reich der Bestien: in diesem urzeitlichen Reich überlebt nur der Stärkste *Chamon, Reich des Metalls: ehernes und unnachgiebiges Land, in dessen Bergketten es jedoch vor Mutanten nur so wimmelt *Ulgu, Reich der Schatten: dreizehn Regionen voller Rätsel und geflüsterter Geheimnisse Kosmologie [[Datei:Reiche der Sterblichen.JPG|thumb|500px|right|Die Reiche der Sterblichen im Aetheric Void]] Die Reiche der Sterblichen haben die Gestalt von Realm spheres, räumlich voneinande getrennte Welten, die im Aetheric Void schweben. Dieser Void ist gefüllt mit magischen Energien. A Traveller's Guide to the Mortal Realms (YouTube) Die acht Reiche umkreisen einander stetig und haben dabei bestimmte Positionen und Routen. So ist etwa Azyr über allen anderen Reichen platziert und kann deshalb von allen Reichen aus als kosmisches Licht am Himmel gesehen werden . Die Zwillingsreiche Hysh und Ulgu umkreisen einander stetig und bestimmten so den Tag- und Nachtzyklus der anderen Reiche. Wenn das Reich des Lichtes im Vordergrund steht herrscht Tag, aber wenn es vom Reich des Schatten verdeckt wird, fällt die Nacht über die Reiche der Sterblichen . Die Reiche selbst können auch unterschiedlich aufgebaut sein. So ähnelt Aqushy etwa einer flachen, schwebenden Scheibe, während Shyish sich aus allen bekannten Unterwelten zusmmen setzt . Allen Reichen gemein ist jedoch, dass sie zwar unglaublich groß, aber doch räumlich begrenzt sind. Kein Wesen könnnte in seiner Lebenszeit von einem Ende eines Reiches zum anderen reisen, aber selbst wenn doch, wäre es unmöglich diese Grenzen zu übertreten oder sich ihnen überhaupt zu nähern . Da die Reiche aus kristallierter Magie bestehen, sind sie in ihrem Zentrum zwar stabil und bieten Lebensraum für alle möglichen Völker, aber je weiter man sich davon entfernt desto chaotischer werden sie. An ihren Rändern werden die Naturgesetze aufgehoben und man kann sich plötzlich in eine Pflanze oder eine seltsame Maschine verwandeln . Realmgates Die Reiche der Sterblichen sind durch Realmgates miteinander verbunden. Dies sind magische Portale durch die man zu einem anderen Ort in einem anderen Reich reisen kann . Geschichte Die acht Reiche entstanden durch die Zerstörung der Welt-die-war und entsprechen im Wesen den ehemaligen acht Winden der Magie. Mit der Zerstörung der Weld-die-war wurde nicht alles vernichtet, sondern einige Teile and Charaktere überlebten durch arkane Hilfe oder den Beistand ihrer Götter. Sigmar war so ein Überlebender und klammerte sich an den Kern der früheren Welt, Mallus. Die magischen Energien der zertörten Welt, sowie Unmengen an Staub trieben durch die Leere, klumpten zusammen und formten nach langer Zeit die Reiche der Sterblichen. Sigmar fand sie erstmal mit der Hilfe von Dracothion im Zeitalter der Mythen. Zeitalter der Mythen Siehe Zeitalter der Mythen Das Zeitalter der Mythen begann mit Sigmars Entdeckung der acht Welten und war eine Zeit des Friedens und aufblühender Zivilisationen. Sigmar fand alte und neue Verbündete und förderte die Völker. Er schmiedete ein großes Bündnis, um sein großes Werk zu schützen. Zeitalter des Chaos Siehe Zeitalter des Chaos Sigmars Allianz zerbrach aufgrund von Verrat und so gelang es den Chaosgöttern in die Reich einzudringen. Die freien Völker waren nicht imstande das Chaos zurück zudrängen und so wurden sie überrannt und versklavt. Sigmar schloß sich in seinem Reich Azyr ein und überließ die restlichen Reiche ihrem Schicksal. Trotzdem plante er aber schon den nächsten Schlag gegen das Chaos und erschuf zusammen mit Grungni die Stormcast Eternals. Währendessen wurden die Reiche vom Chaos korrumpiert: der Schleier der Realität wurde an vielen Stellen zerrissen und Dämonen gelangten in die Welt. Wüsten verwandelten sich in Kristall, Wasser wurde zu Blut und ganze Wälder durchliefen ihren Lebenszyklus in wenigen Augenblicken. Jedes Reich außer Azyr wurde vom Chaos befleckt, aber trotzdem gibt es noch schwebende Monde und Inseln, die der Verderbnis entgingen und Königreiche, die weiterkämpften. Zeitalter des Sigmar Siehe Zeitalter des Sigmar Mit der Fertigstellung der Stormcast Eternals begannen die Realmgate-Kriege , S.8, in deren Verlauf die Mächte der Ordnung in den Reichen Fuss fassten und mehrere Realmgates eroberten. Sie gründeten neue Städte und Festungen, die im Sommer des Krieges umkämpft wurden. , S.12 Die Verärgerung Nagashs, des Großen Nekromanten und selbsternannten Gottes der Toten, der die Seelen aller Lebewesen als sein Eigentum beansprucht, die in den Reichen der Sterblichen zu Tode kommen, und der sich zunächst durch die Götter des Chaos (deren Anhänger entweder als Dämonenprinzen Unsterblichkeit erlangen, oder deren Seelen ins Reich des Chaos eingehen), um einen Teil der ihm zustehenden Seelen betrogen sah, dann durch die Erschaffung der Stormcast Eternals durch Sigmar um die Seelen der Besten und Edelsten gebracht wurde, was in seinen Augen Betrug und Verrat war, und dem anschließend auch die von Slaanesh verschlungenen Seelen der Elfen der Welt-die-war verwehrt wurden, da die Götter der Aelf, also Malerion, Tyrion, Teclis und Morathi, diese - nach dem sie sie mit der Gefangensetzung Slaaneshs in seinem Kerker zwischen Hysh und Ulgu befreit hatten - nutzten, um neue Aelfen und komplett eigene Aelf-Völker zu erschaffen und dem schließlich durch die Seelenjagden der Idoneth Deepkin zahllose weitere Seelen entgingen, veranlasste ihn, seinen Großen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Dunkle Vorzeichen erschienen während der Time of Tribulations genannten Periode, und leiteten den Seelenkrieg ein, in dem Nagash seine Massen an Untoten gegen jedes der Reiche der Sterblichen und jedes Volk darin aussandte, um sich zu holen, was ihm - seiner Ansicht nach - zustand, und sein rechtmäßiges Eigentum war. Games Workshop Homepage: The War for Souls (englisch, Hintergrund zur kommenden 2. Edition von "Warhammer: Age of Sigmar" Karten Quellen Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem Artikel im , von wo er unverändert übernommen wurde. (Autoren siehe hier). Primärquellen zu diesem Thema sind: Weblinks * (englisch) Kategorie:Universum Kategorie:Reiche der Sterblichen